The Neon Show
by TwistedHero
Summary: Neon was bored so she hosts a game show and drags the other characters into it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter.**

"Why did we agree to do this?" wondered Kurapika.

"Because we needed the money." said Leorio.

They, along with Gon, Killua, Illumi, and Hisoka were standing behind a brightly colored table. On the table, there were slates and markers.

A little farther away, the spiders were standing near a similar table.

Suddenly, Neon showed up holding a microphone. She walked to a pink podium in the center of the room.

"Welcome to my very own game show: The Neon Show! You will all get the chance to win a billion gazillion dollars! I'll explain the rules right after we introduce everyone. Team Hunter, from left to right, state your names."

"Neon, everyone already knows my name."

"Kurapika, you have to say it." whined Neon.

"But you just said it." He sighed. "My name is Kurapika."

"My name is Leorio."

"I'm Gon Freecs."

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Killua's brother, Illumi."

"I'm Hisoka."

"Now that we know everyone in the Hunter team, let's meet the spiders!"

"I am the leader, Kuroro."

"Machi."

"Phinx."

"I am Shalnark."

"Um..I forgot. Oh wait, I am Shizuku."

"Ubogin."

"And those are the spiders!" said Neon.

"Wait a second, Hisoka is a spider." said Kurapika.

"Well it's too late to change the teams. " Neon replied. "Now, the rules are simple. I will ask you a question about someone and you write your answer on the slate. Whoever the question is about doesn't answer or help his or her team."

"Why is it called The Neon Show if we're answering questions about ourselves?" wondered Gon.

"Because it's my show. Okay, the first question is about Kurapika. Boy or Girl? You have one minute to answer. Go!"

Everyone started writing, except Kurapika of course. "Time's up! Hold up your answers!"

They held up the slates. These were their answers:

_Leorio: Boy (I think)_

_Gon: Boy_

_Killua: Boy_

_Illumi: Girl_

_Hisoka: Neither_

_Kuroro: Boy_

_Machi: Boy_

_Phinx: Girl?_

_Shalnark: Boy_

_Shizuku: I forgot who that is_

_Uvogin: Girl _

"The correct answer is boy!" said Neon. "Three points for the Hunter team, and three points for the Spiders!"

How could anyone mistake me for a girl?" grumbled Kurapika, flipping his hair over his shoulders.

"Next question: How old is Leorio? Start writing. Okay, time's up!"

_Kurapika: 19_

_Gon: 19_

_Killua: 19_

_Illumi: 34_

_Hisoka: 30_

_Kuroro: 45_

_Machi: How should I know?_

_Phinx: 37_

_Shalnark: 29_

_Shizuku: Who?_

_Uvogin:_

"I 'm not old! I'm only 19!"

"I 'm supposed to say the answer!" whined Neon. "So that's three points for the Hunters, no points to the Spiders. Why didn't you answer?" she asked Uvogin.

"My marker's not working. Can I get a new one?"

"No, but since you can't answer you are disqualified!"

"What?! You can't disqualify me for having a faulty marker!"

"I am rich, I can do anything! Security!" And so Uvogin was dragged off the set by many, many guards.

"Now they have more people on their team." Shalnark pointed out.

"Good point." replied Neon. "Hunters, you must vote one of your members out of the group. Write down the name of the person you want to leave."

_Kurapika: Hisoka_

_Leorio: Hisoka_

_Gon: Hisoka_

_Killua: Hisoka_

_Illumi: Killua_

_Hisoka: All of the above_

"The person to leave will be Illumi!"

"What? It should be Hisoka!" said Kurapika.

Neon pouted. "But I don't like Illumi. He has better hair than me!" So, Illumi was the next to leave.

"Asking questions is boring. So to make it more interesting, anyone that answers incorrectly will have pudding dumped on their head." she exclaimed happily and pointed to a red button. "All I have to do is press that button. So answer carefully or else."

"You can't do that!" shouted Killua. 'Wait, is it chocolate pudding?"

"Yup."

"Oh, then it's okay."

"This question is about Kuroro. What is his nen type?"

_Kurapika: Specialization _

_Leorio: Specialization _

_Gon: Specialization _

_Killua: Specialization _

_Hisoka: Specialization _

_Machi: Specialization _

_Phinx: Specialization _

_Shalnark: Specialization _

_Shizuku: Specialization _

"Everyone got that one right. Darn. I wanted to push the button." said Neon. "I'll just give you a harder question. When is Hisoka's birthday?" as soon as she asked the question, she pushed the button. The hunters and spiders were covered in pudding.

"You didn't even let us answer!" yelled Leorio.

"But none of you know the answer." Neon replied.

"Hisoka knows." spoke up Gon.

"Well I already pushed the button. Anyway, it's time for the lightning round. A member from each team will answer five questions. So pick someone smart. And the pudding rule still applies."

"Forget this." said Machi. "I'm leaving."

Neon watched her leave. "I guess the hunters have to vote off someone else."

_Kurapika: Hisoka_

_Leorio: Hisoka_

_Gon: Hisoka_

_Killua: _

_Hisoka: Me_

Hisoka got up and left. Probably to chase after Machi.

Neon glared at Killua. "You're not supposed to eat the pudding!"

"But it's chocolate." said Killua, continuing to eat.

"Fine. But you still have to answer the questions."

"I thought this was the lightning round." said Kuroro.

"Oh yeah. Spiders, who do you choose for the lightning round?"

"We pick Shalnark." Kuroro said. "Everyone's okay with that, right?"

"Right." answered Phinx.

"Okay with what?" wondered Shizuku.

"Shalnark it is! Okay, here is your first question: What is my favorite color?"

Shalnark glanced at the pink walls, the pink floors, and her pink outfit. "I'm gonna go with pink."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

"Wrong! It's orange. I tricked you all!" Neon said, pushing the button. This time, there was even more pudding.

"Hey, they got the question wrong, why are we getting punished?" asked Leorio.

"Because it's my show! I can do anything I want!"

"She is so annoying." said Phinx. He turned to Shizuku. "Are you sure you can't vacuum living things?"

"No. Sorry."

"I have a better idea." said Kuroro.

A few minutes later:

"Shouldn't we let her out of the closet?" Gon wondered.

"I'm sure she likes it in there." said Leorio.

"She would call for help if she wanted to get out." Phinx added.

"But you duct taped her mouth."

"Who cares? Now we can steal the prize money." said Kuroro.

"No way!" yelled Leorio. "We're stealing it first!"

"Nobody's stealing anything." said Kurapika.

"But that money belongs to us. We won it fair and square." Leorio replied.

"That money belongs to my employers. And I'll get fired if I don't let Neon out of the closet."

"Just leave her in there." said Leorio. "I don't want to get covered in more pudding." As soon as the words left his mouth, pudding fell on them again. "What the-" he started to talk but was interrupted as more pudding fell.

"Killua, quit pressing the button before we all drown in pudding!" Kurapika shouted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He continued pressing the button until the pudding finally ran out.

"Hey, where did the spiders go?" wondered Gon.

"They left. And they took the money!" Leorio exclaimed.

Suddenly, Neon escaped the closet. "I got out!" she looked around the room. "Who used up all the pudding!? Forget it. You're all disqualified! Security!"

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Killua. He ran along with Gon and Leorio.

Kurapika sighed. "I am so fired."


End file.
